You're Welcome
by dracosbitterex
Summary: Draco is in his 8th year at Hogwarts, minding his own business, when he has an unexpected collision with a classmate in a deserted corridor... leading to events he never imagined would happen in his wildest dreams...
1. Chapter 1

8th year Hogwarts Dramione smut one-shot

Very little plot, but perhaps the promise for more…

Leave a review if you want me to keep going - this is a quick one and I hope you enjoy it ;)

3

Draco's Bitter Ex

—

Draco was on his way to the library when he rounded a corner and collided fully with someone he didn't have a chance to see.

"Ouch!" cried a familiar female voice, as she stumbled backward from the crash.

"Hey watch where you're going you-" he began, then stiffened, realizing who it was that he'd just run into, "Granger, are you- are you okay?"

She'd slammed face first into his chest and was now cradling her nose in her hand, eyes watering from the impact. Yet, as she heard the words he'd involuntarily spoken, she looked up though the fingers pressed over her face, confused.

"Am I- Am I okay?" she asked, accusingly.

Realizing his mistake, he looked around the corridor feigning annoyance, and did not reply.

"And since when in the bloody hell do you care whether I'm okay, Malfoy?" she said as she removed her hand from her face, revealing a trickle of blood coming from her nose. His eyes widened, and again he was gripped with a sudden need to ensure she was alright. He lunged forward, taking her face in his hands and shouting, "You're bleeding!"

Hermione, taken aback by this incredibly uncharacteristic move was rendered momentarily speechless as he reached down and pulled out his wand, aiming it at her face.

He didn't know what had come over him, but felt that reverting to calling her names and keeping up his act of loathing her would just be juvenile at this point.

"Hold very still, Granger," he said as he wordlessly flourished his wand at her nose, casting two spells in quick succession, the first of which made a loud cracking sound.

Hermione yelped, making an effort to re-grab her nose which he thwarted in favor of cleaning the blood off of her face. His seeker reflexes had aided in quickly restraining her by the wrist as she'd attempted to soothe the pain from the mending of her bones. Realizing what he'd done, and the pain swiftly vanishing, she let out a few shuddered breaths before looking up at him, a mix of anger and confusion in her eyes.

"You're welcome," he drawled.

Then, they simultaneously looked down at her wrist, which he still held in his hand.

"M- Malfoy, " she stammered, "let go of my wrist."

He hadn't meant to keep it held tightly in his hand, though now that she was here, under his mercy, he noted that he rather liked the sensation. He smirked playfully, cocking his head to the side and teased, "Or what?"

As he said it, he subtly stroked her inner wrist with his thumb, pressing ever so slightly on her pulse point there and felt her shudder in response.

"Or I'll hex you into the next century, regardless of the fact that you've just healed me… for some inexplicable reason."

He looked down at her side, noting her wand sticking out of her pocket right next to her free hand. His smirk vanished as he leaned in closer to her face, thoroughly enjoying the tiny gasp that left her lips as he did so.

"Seems as though you could have done that already, nothing's keeping you from it," he said, speaking almost directly into her mouth. Her breathing sped up, while he remained steady, in control but for the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He examined her face, realizing that he'd never appreciated how lovely she was. It would have been difficult to, seeing as she was always scowling at him, a crime he must also be guilty of in the reverse, he suspected.

He wasn't scowling now, however.

In all the years that they had played out their roles as rivals and enemies, he had never appreciated the fact that Hermione Granger was actually drop dead fucking gorgeous. Maybe it was the fact that his Father was in prison, no longer there to poison his opinions with pureblood elitist horse shit. Perhaps it was because she, Hermione, had shown up to testify for him at his trial, keeping him in Azkaban no longer than a fortnight and restoring him to a normal life. Possibly, it could be the fact that he'd lost favor, even among the Slytherin girls, ever since returning for his 8th year, and hadn't had a sexual encounter of any kind in years…

But in that moment, Draco Malfoy wanted to grab Hermione Granger by the bun of messy gathered curls on the back of her head and ravish her.

As he leaned closer, her eyes widened in fear… or was it excitement?

"Malfoy what are you doing?" she asked rather stoically. Her voice was decidedly free of panic, which gave him the green light to do something he never thought he would.

Sinking his fingers into her hair, he pulled her hungrily to his mouth and without any pretense, slipped his tongue between her willing, already parted lips. She exhaled gratefully, responding with an equal amount of apparent pent up desire. He felt an electric shock course through his body as she interlaced her fingers with his in the hand previously gripping her wrist, and brought her other hand up to glide through his silky white blonde hair.

He let out a gasp of surprise as she thrust her hips forward into his, pressing herself into him and most assuredly feeling the hard length that had sprung up there only moments ago. Much to his delight and confusion, he heard her let out a small giggle as she began grinding her hips into him. He'd only ever been under the impression that she was some prudish bookworm, and yet her she was, seemingly ready to fuck him right in the middle of this abandoned corridor. Her mouth devoured his, sucking his tongue, then biting his lips, upper and then lower as he fought to do the same. It was like a fight for marking territory, and both he and she were unrelenting in their task.

They began rotating between mouths and necks, licking and biting each other in a way that was certain to leave more than a few marks.

She released his hand, and his hair, and began raking her fingers over his chest and abdomen, seemingly to relish his tight, muscular physique. She caressed him as though there would be a quiz on his every bump and curve after they were done and she needed to memorize him so that she could ensure top marks. He began exploring her as well, expertly unbuttoning her blouse, the top two buttons of which had already been undone. With a quick flick, he gained access to her lacy bra and immediately sought out her taut nipples, grazing them tantalizingly with the tips of his fingers. She squealed, and thrust her hips into him even more enthusiastically.

Impatiently, he slid one hand down between her legs, cupping her gently at first and then applying pressure, which made her hips buck needily into his hand, a groan of pleasure escaping her lips. There they stood, writhing together in the middle of the corridor, Hermione Granger silently begging him to provide her release. He had to keep telling himself it was really happening, because it was simply that unfathomable.

Then, just when he thought it couldn't get more bizarre, she pulled back, pushing his hand away from her and began unbuckling his belt as she stared greedily into his eyes. She undid his trousers as swiftly as he'd done her blouse and before he knew it, she had wrapped her demure hand around his throbbing cock and was stroking him mercilessly. He lost all feeling in his legs, and as she pushed him towards the wall he accepted her direction gladly, allowing her to slam him up against it. She licked his lips as he gasped for breath, eyes forced shut by shock and pleasure. When he opened them next, she was still staring directly into them with fierce determination, as though she had something to prove.

And then she was gone, head bobbing down out of his line of sight as he leaned his head back on the cold castle wall, and he felt the greatest spasm of shock yet as her plump lips enveloped his manhood and took him in completely. He had had this treatment in the past, but no girl had ever been able to handle his girth. Hermione seemed to have an undetectable extension charm on her own throat, because the only resistance he met was after he was fully inside her greedy mouth, and he thought he might faint from pleasure.

She sucked on him like he was a treat from Honeydukes, once popping him out of her mouth to look up at him and say, "you taste soooo good," before resuming with even more fury. His throat had gone dry from gasping, and his fingers scratched and gripped the castle wall in an effort to remain upright.

Then she said something that made him sure he would keel over right there in the corridor.

"Draco, will you be a good boy and come for me?" she asked, panting, "Come right in my mouth, please?" and as she resumed her position, he obeyed almost instantly, exploding into her mouth as she gratefully swallowed every bit of him, both moaning in ecstasy.

His head slumped to the side, as the last few surges of his orgasm enveloped him, and he saw that she had a hand between her own legs, knees splayed out on the cold stone floor, bringing herself to climax right along with him. He didn't have much room in his mind, however, to formulate any thoughts about this. He had just experienced the most incredible pleasure of his life and was mostly focusing on not collapsing to the ground.

She removed her mouth from him, and whipped out her wand to perform a quick cleaning spell before gently putting him back inside his trousers, and even re-clasping his belt before standing up to admire the aftermath of her hard work. He stood, slumped against the wall, head to one side, sweating and panting but looking at her. He couldn't even manage a grin, he was so spent.

She reached up and re-buttoned the button he had plucked open, wiped the corner of her mouth, and in her best impression of his drawling voice said, "you're welcome."

Then she smirked, again in an imitation of him, turned on her heel, and strode away… leaving him helpless, mouth agape against the cold stone wall.

Draco closed his eyes, the world was upside down and the corridor was spinning. He suddenly became aware of a cushioning feeling behind his head, causing him to throw his eyes open in a panic.

He'd just woken up in his private, head boy dormitory, gasping for breath.


	2. A Fortnight of Torment

A/N: Ok it was probably always going to be more than a one-shot. Enjoy this and one more chapter to round this story out

Chapter The days and weeks that followed Draco's dream were a torment. He went from keeping his nose down and sticking to his NEWT practice, largely undisturbed, to constantly looking over his shoulder. This new, more panicked and jumpy version of himself was one the halls of Hogwarts hadn't before seen. Even in his 6th year he was able to maintain a veneer of calm determination the majority of the time, even while he was fighting for his own mortality, and that of his family.

The days and weeks that followed Draco's dream were a torment. He went from keeping his nose down and sticking to his NEWT practice, largely undisturbed, to constantly looking over his shoulder. This new, more panicked and jumpy version of himself was one the halls of Hogwarts hadn't before seen. Even in his 6th year he was able to maintain a veneer of calm determination the majority of the time, even while he was fighting for his own mortality, and that of his family.

No, this was a different sensation, because ever since that dreamed tryst in a corridor he suddenly noticed Hermione Granger appearing around him everywhere. She was like a ghost, and he could not for the life of him figure out whether she'd always been in his orbit in this way and he'd just been too preoccupied to notice, or if this was new.

It seemed too coincidental to be new he thought to himself, as he sat in the library that Saturday morning, noticing that Hermione had yet again appeared in the aisle nearest the table where he was studying. Merlin, she was gorgeous. This new revelation was most inconvenient for him. His studies had become all but impossible for a fortnight now, as any potions practice or rune translation seemed to be interrupted by thoughts of her sweet little mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock, looking up at him with her brown doe eyes.

Just as that dream-memory floated into his mind, she glanced over at him. To his horror, he realized that he'd been staring. He quickly looked away and buried his face back in his Arithmancy essay. He knew she'd be working on the same assignment, as they had that class together. As a matter of fact, they had every class together this year, and for the first time in his life, rather than being annoyed by this, he admired her ambition, wondering how it was that she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. Obviously a muggleborn couldn't be placed in Slytherin, but she rather exuded some of their prominent qualities as well.

She settled herself at a nearby table and began work on the essay. As she was right in his line of sight, he decided that it would be impossible to concentrate in this environment, and though it would make it more difficult, he would check out the large tomes he'd been using and retire to his Head Boy dormitory to finish.

Hermione rose from her seat and hurried back over to that same aisle and he took his chance to slip out while she wasn't watching, so as not to cause suspicion that his leaving had anything to do with her. He stopped at the check-out desk and had to restrain himself from shouting something awful at Madame Pince, as she took her time logging each book he was taking. He stole glances back at the aisle she'd disappeared into, satisfied that she was still out of sight, and when he was finally clear to leave, tore out of there without a backward glance.

Once in the corridor, he slowed down to a brisk strut and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Malfoy!" a familiar female voice called down the corridor after him.

Of course it was her.

What could she possibly want with him? Other than to slam him against one of these cold stone walls and begin undoing his belt…

No, that wasn't what she wanted! He shook the image out of his head and turned around, attempting to plaster on his familiar look of haughty disdain and finding that his facial muscles that controlled that particular look seemed to be malfunctioning. Instead, he just looked vaguely nauseous as he turned to face her.

"How long?" she asked.

His whole body tensed. What was she asking him? He felt a familiar throb between his legs, mind completely in the gutter and unable to engage in whatever normal conversation she was likely attempting.

"How… what?" he managed.

"Long. How long do you intend to keep those Arithmancy books? I've just realized that you have the ones I need to finish my essay and the rest of the copies are checked out. I could do other work today, but I'd like to be able to schedule time for-"

He breathed out another sigh of relief, though he could still feel his arousal pulling at him, urging him to get somewhere private, and preferably with her.

"Oh," he stammered, looking down at the books in his arms, "I intend to finish tonight- er- that is-" he looked up at her, panicked, seeing a look of determined confusion on her face.

"The essay! I intend to finish the essay this evening, so if you'd like to come- er… that is to say… come round to my quarters and get them once I'm done… that would be fine."

"Alright, thank you. Would seven be an okay time for me to come?"

Draco, will you be a good boy and come for me?

"Yes!" he nearly shouted at her, keen to be far away from her and able to relieve his burden.

Her look of confusion deepened. "Malfoy, are you alright? Is there something wrong-"

"Right, see you at seven then, Granger," he interrupted, turning on his heel and speeding down the corridor, cursing its walls and their ready-made finger grips under his breath as he went.

He did not look back, but was sure he'd left her standing there with her mouth agape, unable to comprehend his behavior.

—

He arrived back at his private dormitory and put a number of protective charms on the door in addition to the standard alohamora. Throwing his bag of books haphazardly on the floor, he flung himself onto his bed and released the snake from his trousers. With a moan of relief, he grabbed his pulsing girth and started making fast, violent tugs. After a few moments, he slowed his pace and began replaying the scene in the hall just now, with some details changed.

"Malfoy, how long?"

"About ten inches, maybe more. To be honest I've never felt the need to measure as if I have something to prove."

"Well maybe I can help you there. You see, I know how deep my throat goes. Perhaps you could use me as a measurement device. You know, for research."

"Granger, I thought you'd never ask. Get over here."

In his mind's eye, she smirked and sauntered towards him, immediately dropping to her knees and unzipping his trousers with expert precision. She had him fully in her mouth in an instant, shoving him deep until her lips rested at the base of his erection.

He increased his speed.

She looked up at him with those doe eyes and sucked as she slowly slid him out of her mouth to report her findings.

"Ten inches exactly," she said, with a delighted and mischievous smirk.

"That's a pretty effective method you have there."

"Yes, but unfortunately it leaves something to be desired."

"And what's that?"

"Your hot cum running down my throat," she said as she inhaled his cock once more and buried him inside her, tongue caressing him in swirls of tantalizing pleasure as she moved him in and out of her perfect mouth.

Laying back on his four poster bed he shouted, "Fuck... oh fuck yes Granger... fuuuuck yes " as he came in hot long spurts all over his chiseled abs.

He lay there for a time, allowing his breathing to slow. Then he grabbed his wand and cast the cleaning spell a few times, before dropping his wand arm limp on the bed and muttering "fuuuuck," as he stared up at the green canopy above.

Head clear now, he could finish this essay and leave the books outside his door for Granger to pick up. The last thing he needed was the temptation of having her inside his room. Who knows what he might do if that were to be the case…

—  
Draco had left the books outside his door around 6 o'clock when he'd left for dinner. He could have summoned one of the elves to bring food to him in his quarters, but he'd been cooped up most of the day and wanted to stretch his legs and perhaps get some air. He had taken to going for post-dinner walks about the lake, able to appreciate the castle grounds in a way he'd never allowed himself to in his previous years.

He spotted her immediately in the great hall, sitting among a number of Gryffindors, sans Potter and Weasley of course. Averting his eyes, as had become his custom, he stalked over to the Slytherin table and sat down alone, intent on having a quick meal and getting outside for some fresh air. It was to his great dismay, therefore, when he hadn't even taken a bite of his steak and kidney pie, that he felt a warm presence standing over his right shoulder.

Not wanting to look up and receive confirmation that she was now standing this close to him for some inexplicable reason, he feigned ignorance for a few more blissful moments, and took a bite of his pie.

"Pardon me, Malfoy, but is this seat taken?" she said, causing him to look up at her with wide eyes.

Only, she didn't wait for his say so, but merely sat down, having carried her own pie from her table.

"uuuuh," he said, with his mouth full of food.

"Ah, there's that famous Malfoy charm," she said. Her tone was not sarcastic or vindictive, but light... even, flirtatious? He must be imagining that.

"Is that what we're famous for? Funny, I thought people primarily associate my name with bigotry and evil these days, regardless of court rulings."

He hadn't meant to share anything this vulnerable. An uncomfortable sense of intimacy hung in the air between them. Hermione sensed it, and seemed to take a moment to consider how best to respond.

"Never mind me, Granger, I'm talking out of my arse. Not to be rude but, what the hell are you doing over here?"

Internally, he was so grateful that he had serviced himself earlier in the day, it was making being near her much less panic inducing. He made a mental note to make it a morning ritual. Maybe also a mid-day one? And of course night…

"I… wanted to talk to you, is that allowed?"

He felt a small swoop in his stomach but said, "I can't imagine why you'd want to, but sure, give it a go."

He was being self-deprecating again. Why was he showing her this level of honesty? The damn dream hadn't really happened! It wasn't like they were actually on intimate terms, and yet it felt as though they were, and he couldn't help but speak from that place.

"It's just, ever since we've been back at school, well mainly in these last few weeks you've seemed a bit… on edge. Like for example earlier when we met in the corridor."

She only had to say the word "corridor" to send his mind back, deep down into the dungeons of his mind, where their imagined sexual escapades were stored. He steeled himself against the invasion of his thoughts, determined not to have his mind clouded; he would not act like an unhinged fool.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gr-"

She held up her hand. "Before you go denying it, please don't. I am determined to get to the bottom of whatever is going on, and when I set my mind to something I do not put it down until I am completely satisfied. If you didn't know that about me already, Malfoy, then know it now."

Her level of conviction was so fucking sexy. How had he not seen this before? She had always occurred as abrasive and bossy, rather than self-assured and confident. Perhaps he just hadn't been seeing clearly.

"I don't see why it's any of your-"

Again, she held up a hand, "it's my business because I say it is. Don't forget, Malfoy, I knew in our sixth year that something was going on with you. Well, Harry did really and I spent lots of time trying to put him off it and let it go, but then…"

"Then I tried to kill the headmaster and almost killed multiple people in the process including your beloved Weasel and so you thought you'd take it upon yourself to make sure nothing like that is going to occur this time, is that it?"

His head was clear now, as a familiar and comfortable sense of anger filled his chest.

"Ron's not my beloved any- anymore. Not that it's your business, Malfoy, but for accuracy's sake…" she trailed off.

Draco felt his anger recede slightly at hearing this. She was also sharing vulnerably with him, but why?

"And as a matter of fact, yes! Okay? I can't keep seeing you stalking around this castle looking as though you're sure you'll be attacked at any moment, and just sit idly by and hope that nothing terrible happens. We've all just got through a war, so before you go taking this personally and making it about me thinking you're trying to resurrect Voldemort or something, I'm NOT," she said, pounding her fist on the table.

He didn't know how to reply to this, so he settled for staring back at her, mouth agape, noticing how her face had begun to flush. Remembering that flushed look from a certain dream…

"Has it ever occurred to you, Malfoy, that the whole world does not revolve around you? That perhaps your actions have an impact on others? Oh! And that maybe, just maybe, some of us are not so bigoted and evil as to assume, once a death eater, always a death eater?"

He was hearing what she was saying, yet he was also carrying on a side-conversation with himself in which he noted the speed with which the words tumbled out of her plump velvety lips. She kept going, raising her voice to a shout.

"Did it escape your attention that no one kicked your family out of this school after that battle of Hogwarts? Did you miss the fact that quite a large number of us came to your family's aid at your war trials? Are you truly going to sit there and play the victim card, doubling down on your right to keep everything to yourself and suffer silently until the end of time?! Is that your plan?!"

"Damn it, Granger, you are so sexy when you're angry," he said quietly.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he realized that he had spoken it, not thought it. His eyes went wide along with a sharp intake of breath. Hermione looked taken aback, confused, and even more angry. Draco stood, disentangling his legs from the bench on which he'd been seated and muttering, "I have to go," before storming out of the hall and through the front doors of the school, yet again leaving a completely befuddled Hermione in his wake.

—

He summoned his broomstick as soon as he was through the doors, and it came flying obediently toward him from its storage locker in the quidditch changing rooms. He mounted it immediately and kicked off hard, intent to put as much space between himself and that disastrous scene in the great hall as humanly possible.

Finding his favorite clearing on the other side of the lake, he made a swift and delicate landing, placed his broom down, and began to pace, going over what had just happened. The cool night air filled his lungs and assuaged the sense of terrible anticipation and nerves that had been coursing through him.

He could play it off as a joke. It wouldn't have been the first time he had flung an insult disguised as a compliment her way. Perhaps she would be quicker to believe he was laughing at her rather than admitting to something. Then again, he had blundered the whole conversation by being vulnerable up to that point, so she would have every reason to believe he was being sincere in his comment.

The truth is, he had been. There was no denying it now, at least not to himself, he had grown utterly infatuated with the witch as of late. The thing was, he was absolutely positive that his dream could never even come close to being a reality. He needed to lose these feelings fast, or else it would eventually become common knowledge that he, an ex-death eater and tormenter of muggle borns was now forced to endure the penance of desperately wanting the very woman whose life he had made a living hell, yet he was unable to have her.

Was that his intended fate? It would be a worthy punishment for his crimes. Perhaps he ought to accept it.

There was nothing for it, he'd have to deny everything. He'd have to return back to his old self and push away any more attempts she made at questioning him. Eventually, she'd give it up as a bad job, she would have to.

Confident in this plan, he grabbed up his broom to shake off the remainder of his nerves before retiring back to his dormitory for the evening.

—

Draco had flown for almost an hour, and he felt a steely sense of resolve rise in him as he made his way back to his living quarters. The night air had done much to calm him, solidifying his conviction to deny what he'd said.

Operation Deny Granger was in full effect.

He entered the anterior sitting room to his dormitory and his eyes immediately flew to the base of his door where he'd left the books. They were gone.

Excellent. Surely Granger had been horrified by his little slip of the tongue earlier and was keen to stay away. The plan was working already. And speaking of tongues…

His mind shot easily back to their dream encounter. The way she had sucked on him like a tasty treat.

you taste soooo good

It was about time, he realized, for this night's "session." This was an important part of the plan, as it allowed him to stay clear-headed and keep up his angry front.

Eager to assuage the throbbing growth already forming in his trousers at the thought of her, he reached for his door handle when a female voice came from the corner of the room he hadn't glanced at.

"Good evening, Draco."

He spun around and saw that Hermione was sitting in an armchair in the corner, apparently perusing the books at her leisure, but truly waiting for him to arrive back there.

"Granger you can't be-"

"As it happens, I can absolutely be here, not only because you invited me here to pick up these books, but also because as Head Girl I have access to this sitting room, as you do to mine, so let's not waste time on misinformed 'illegalities' shall we? What else have you got?"

"Got?"

"Yes, Draco, I assume you're going to attempt to dissuade me from thinking that what you said earlier was true, and I have already deduced that your apparent newfound attraction to me is exactly what has caused you to act so erratically these last few weeks, though I confess I have no idea why this is occurring now. In any case, please let's get past the part where you continue to deny it, tell me what else you've got prepared for me."

She sat back in her chair and picked up a tea cup which had been sitting on a table right beside her. She wore a smirk worthy of a Malfoy, and it reminded him instantly of the one he'd seen in his dream-corridor…

You're welcome

He noted that there was another cup right beside it.

"Come on over, Draco, have some tea with me while we attempt to untangle the mess that must be your mind in this current moment."

"I don't want tea, and I don't know what you're talking about, Granger, you have clearly lost it this time. What in the bloody hell is bringing on this sudden infusion of self-confidence in you anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, Draco, a few hours ago the boy who previously made my entire life a living hell, including taking a fair amount of my self-esteem and holding it prisoner from me, has just made a confession that, I don't know, seems to have unlocked something. I suppose you could say I'm feeling uncommonly free at the moment, and quite sure that I am right, which is less uncommon."

Draco blinked, but said nothing.

"I didn't make a confession, that was a sarcastic and back-handed insult, and if you think it was anything other than that, you're pathetic."

"Ah, so we're going to attempt a back-pedal, are we?"

"I am not peddling anything!"

"Alright then, you can just go on your way, I wonder why you haven't already if you're so repulsed by me still," she said as she smiled into her tea cup. "Really Draco, this tea is going to get cold and I'm sure your poor house elf will not be please if you allow it to remain here."

"Why are you calling me that? We never call each other by first name." he asked, sternly, clinging to any detail that might help him maintain his resolve.

She shrugged, "I just fancied a change, I suppose. Now take your tea and go to your room if you don't want to be in my company anymore."

He strode over the the chair and sat down stiffly, "I have no trouble being in your company, Granger," he said, as he lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip, without breaking eye contact. It was all a dare and he was not going to back down from whatever game she was playing.

She smiled broadly and put her tea cup down, leaning forward on her knees eagerly, cradling her face in her hands she said, "What changed, Draco? What has you suddenly besotted with me?"

"I had a dream a few weeks ago that we met in a deserted corridor and had the most mind-blowing sexual encounter I've ever conceived of in my life, and it seemed 100% real, even the circumstances under which it occurred felt believable, and so ever since then I can't even look at you without remembering the whole thing in lurid detail, causing me to become aroused at extremely inconvenient times, only to have to rush back here to wank myself off just so I can think straight again."

It all came out in a rush, and even as he was saying it he didn't know why he was saying it. Hermione had lost her smirk, eyes wide, intently listening. When she next spoke, it was almost a whisper.

"And what did we do, in the… encounter."

Again, he felt compelled to speak. "Well it began with you colliding into me and hurting yourself, which I then helped you with for some unknown reason, but then the physical contact lit a fire in both of us and actually, we were fighting which revs both our engines, I assume, and I noticed for the first time that you're fucking gorgeous and Id quite like to kiss you, and so I did, which then turned something on in you because you became even more ravenous than I had been, and before I knew it we were simply devouring each other. But the part that I will never forget is when you insisted on shoving my cock down your throat, which is apparently endless in its ability to receive, and performed the most masterful and tantalizing blow job anyone has ever heard of, including asking me to be a good boy and come in your mouth, which I did, and which you swallowed all of, before popping up off your knees -where you were having a wank as well, by the way- standing up and doing an impression of me saying 'you're welcome' which I had said to you earlier, and then you walked away like the saucy little minx you are." He finished and took a deep breath.

Hermione had gone completely rigid, yet heaving breaths were coursing through her.

"Granger, you put veritaserum in that tea."

"It's Hermione, Draco, and if it makes you feel better, I took some too, so we'd be on even ground."

Now his eyes widened, and he leaned in in much the same way she had done.

"Well then, tell me, Hermione… what did you think of our little dream escapade?"

"I thought… when can we try it in real life?"


	3. Veritasexserum

A/N: Oh my goodness, I have loved writing this and am batting away ideas for more, as I have other fics to get back to working on. Feel free to share any of your ideas with me, though. I have a feeling I will pick this back up at some point! Enjoy!

They stared into each other's eyes hungrily, waiting to see if the other would pounce first, and neither wanting to be the one.

Finally, they pounced in unison, standing from their chairs, lips colliding with fury. Immediately, he noticed that she was nothing at all like dream Hermione in taste, feel, or energy.

It was hard to place the exact difference, but the best he could come up with was that this Hermione felt deep and real. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and luxuriated in the true taste of her. The feel of her lips meeting his. It made him shudder with nerves, as though once pressed together they were a bomb that could detonate at any moment. The whole arrangement felt tenuous. Fraught. With what, he had no idea.

She seemed to be having the same experience because she pulled away suddenly, looking searchingly into his steel grey eyes.

"Draco I'm scared."

It didn't occur to him to ask what she was scared of, he simply replied, "so am I."

They stood there for a moment, panting and staring at one another, the fact that they were still under the influence of the truth potion crashing into their awareness.

"I don't know what this will mean," she said.

"Nor do I," he replied.

She nodded, looking away from his intense gaze for a moment, with a searching look about the room.

"I also find that... I don't care about knowing what it means," she said.

"Nor do I," he said, and they both laughed.

Her smile disappeared quickly, however.

"One last thing and then I beg you to make me shut up..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I can do all of those things like… like I did in the dream," she admitted.

"Nor do I," he said, as he closed the space between them and, cupping his hands around her cheeks, brought her into the most sensual kiss yet. It was filled with everything he wanted to say, and she needed to hear. That he was so relieved to finally be with her, he didn't care about fantasies. That he was so amazed and grateful that she would even be alone in a room with him, let alone letting him touch and kiss her. That he suddenly felt whole for the first time in years.

He scooped her up, wrapping her legs around him and without breaking the kiss, carried her over to his bedroom door. They crossed the threshold effortlessly, and he brought her to his bed, laying her down gently. He moved his attention to her jaw line, then her neck, her collar bone, affording them all his lips, tongue, and teeth in a variety of patterns. She writhed beneath him and let out delicious little moans and gasps as he explored her, moving next to her perfect breasts. He sat back so that he could fully admire her, cupping and massaging both breasts at once, watching her facial expressions for a reaction.

"I think my tits are too small," she said, the veritaserum urging her to voice her truth in the moment.

He let out a small laugh and peeled her t-shirt up over her head, exposing her lacy bra.

The dream got that one right, he thought.

"I think they're fucking perfect," he said, as he descended upon her chest with his mouth, tonguing her nipple on top of the lace. The friction it created was clearly maddening for her, as her body was covered in chills and she let out a loud, involuntary moan.

As he focused on each nipple with either his tongue or fingertips, he felt her hand reach down and grasp his cock on top of his trousers and begin to stroke him rather furiously. Soon he was writing and gasping and moaning right along with her. He unbuttoned her jeans, and though it pained him to break her contact with his throbbing member, moved back to peel the tight fitting sexy as fuck pants off her demure, silken legs.

He returned back on top of her, kissing her mouth again and having that sensation that many unsaid things were being passed through their lips. Reaching underneath her, he unhooked her bra and had it tossed to the floor in one swift movement. He tongued and teased her erect nipple before engulfing her like she was a dessert. She ran her fingers into his hair at this and let out a quiet high pitched moan.

Her fingers tightened their grasp considerably as he began tracing kisses down her belly, quickly arriving at the top of her light blue lace knickers. His tongue teased for a moment along the line and she shouted a guttural "aah!" in anticipation as she felt his tongue dip below the top of the lace. He grinned, loving every sound she made, and marveling over how soft her skin was as he grasped her firmly around her thighs and dove in head first.

He placed his mouth right on top of the lace and licked her like she was ice cream, only she was hot and musky, not cold and sweet. He could feel and taste her wetness through the fabric, and she bucked her hips toward his mouth greedily. He slid his tongue beneath the lace into her folds and felt her fingers tighten their grip even more. He shoved his tongue inside her, experimentally, and was delighted to hear her cry out again.

"I've never-" she said through heaving breaths, "this is- no one has-"

He looked up at her, "is this okay?"

She stared back at him, looking stern, "do. not. stop."

He grinned and brought his face back down between her thighs while reaching into his pocket for his wand. He performed a quick, non-verbal spell which caused the lace knickers to split, and he peeled them off of her with ease and tossed them to the floor. She gasped in ecstasy as he plunged his tongue into her slick wetness and drank her in.

Running his tongue up to her clit, he began tracing small, determined circles around it, applying just enough indirect pressure to make her convulse. He inserted one finger, and then two. She was extremely tight but also so wet that the second digit provided much needed friction. He glanced up and saw that she had her head back, and her mouth agape in a silent scream. Curling his fingers deep inside of her, he slowly searched for the right spot, applying even pressure all around, waiting for a particular response.

She shuddered, hips convulsing, her pussy vibrating with need uncharacteristic of how she had been thus far, and he knew he'd landed on it. Redoubling his efforts, he massaged her clit with his tongue pressed flatly against it while repeating the motion over that inner spot he'd found. Her reaction was instantaneous.

"Draco! Aaah! Ohh! I'm- I'm- yes oh yes please don't stop," she whispered the last few words. Hearing his name shot electricity through him and he thought he might burst right along with her, so he refocused on hitting those spots both inside of her and out.

Suddenly she was shuddering intensely and he knew she was going over the edge. Her hips bucked as she shoved her wet cunt into his face, forcing him to take her more fully into his hungry mouth. Her pussy tightened around his fingers as her entire body tensed.

"Draco I'm coming! Oh fuck, yes! Yes! Yes! Oh aaaaah!"

She seemed to come for ages, new waves of orgasm crashing over her repeatedly.

Draco continued with his ministrations until his touch was suddenly intolerable for her and she pushed him away with a squeal. He laughed, loving seeing her in this state, out of control and lost in sensation.

He rested his head on her thigh and she heaved gasping breaths as she came down from the climax.

After a few moments, she asked in hushed tones, voice still weak with pleasure, "What was my line? 'Good boy Draco?'"

He took a few panting breaths before responding, "Actually, it was 'Draco, will you be a good boy and come for me?'"

She laughed, "Well then, we best move on to that bit." Her confidence which had wavered when they fist began was back in full force.

He growled in response to this, kissing her inner thighs and heading toward her pussy again before she grabbed his hair, pulling him away from her and looking at him with those deep brown doe eyes.

"Get up," she commanded. He obeyed, climbing off the bed and standing in the middle of the room as she slipped her perfect, naked form off the bed and strided over to him, knees clearly still weakened from her release, but her resolve firm.

"You know, Draco, I was thinking-"

"You're not supposed to be thinking during all that, Hermione."

"Oh hush, you'll want to hear this. I've been thinking… how to achieve the experience you had in that dream, and I think I have a solution."

His eyes went wide, lips parting in awe. "Go on," he said, without moving his lips. She smirked.

"You see, Draco, what I lack in experience I make up for in study. It won't shock you to hear that I've done quite a bit of research on magical sex and its… possibilities."

His eyes grew wider still, breath stopped. He was positively aching for her now. She had his full attention.

"For example," she said, as she picked up her wand where it had fallen out of her jeans on the floor. She pointed it at her throat and said, "Opstruo libera" and she gasped as the spell took effect, then said, "It's a charm to disable gag reflex. Now let's see if it works," with a wry smile.

Tossing her wand on the bed, she charged forward, kissing him fiercely and unbuckling his belt as she pressed him against the stone wall of the dormitory. She had his pants around his ankles in a flash and let out a small "Oh!" as his cock was fully freed from his boxer briefs. She kneeled down, took him in her hand, and looked up at him with a that same small smile, "It's a good thing I've done my research."

And then, she was upon him. She wasted no time in testing out her spell, shoving him deeply inside of her until, just like in his dream, her mouth rested at his base and he could feel that his tip was touching the very back of her throat. There was something more to the whole interaction, however. In the dream she had felt disconnected, even robotic. Instead, he felt an intense level of connection and intimacy. He reached down and grazed her cheek as she took him in and out of her mouth, her tongue gliding up and down his shaft as she went. Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch and she made a small "mmmm" sound, varying her rhythms erratically from fast to slow.

It was pure ecstasy, and he was sure he wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up. Suddenly realizing his true intentions, he spoke up.

"Hermione.."

She moaned and sped up her pace.

"Hermione stop, I-"

She slowed and pulled her mouth back. "Is something wrong?"

"I," he said through panting breaths, "I don't want to finish like in the dream, I-"

Her eyebrows raised, she stroked his cock absently as she looked up at him.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"I want to fuck you," he said, matter of factly.

She took one last suck, popped him out of her mouth and said, "very well then," with a coy smile. She stood and took his hand, interlacing their fingers, and led him back to the bed. He kicked his boxers and trousers fully off and pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Lay down," she commanded. Again, he obeyed, finding that just like in his dream, he enjoyed her taking charge, even though it surprised him.

She straddled him and lent down to kiss him once again. Their tastes mixing together acted on him like a spell and he felt his cock throb hungrily.

He had to tell her now, before it was over. The veritaserum acted on him as soon as the thought crossed his mind and he released her mouth and blurted out, "Hermione I haven't had sex before."

She looked down at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I've done things, obviously, but… most girls were too intimidated by my size to go all the way… so…"

"So this will be-"

"My first time, yes. Technically."

She smiled broadly and he wished she wouldn't.

"Please don't laugh at me-"

"I'm not! It just- yet again, I feel… special."

He reached up and took her cheek in his hand again.

"You absolutely are."

She closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand.

"And to think, I assumed I was the less experienced one."

He looked surprised and said, "So you've- you and-"

"Ron, yes. Right after the war."

Draco bristled at this, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"But it was horrible! That's actually what- that's why we… broke it off. It felt like," she grimaced and paused before saying, "like we were brother and sister."

"Ugh Granger I do not need to hear this-"

"I'm sorry, it's the potion, I can't help it!" she shouted, then grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, lowering her lips to his. Then she said, right into his mouth, "and it's Hermione. I'd like for you to be screaming it by the time we're done here."

He took in a shuddering breath, one more question on his mind.

"So you're not, worried then about… how big-"

She smiled, "One thing Ron was good for," she raised her voice as he opened his mouth to object, "was that he was not small by any means. I learned that while it was painful, I rather enjoyed the sensation. It was the mental game that didn't work for me there."

"And here?"

"It's fascinating, I never imagined quite how intoxicating it could be, the idea of fucking my greatest enemy," she said, as she slid her wet pussy over the tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled sharply, digging his fingers into her hips.

"Now please, Draco, make me shut the fuck up already."

Letting out another guttural growl, he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back, eliciting from her a delighted scream. She grabbed her wand up and pointed it at her stomach, muttering the contraceptive spell before tossing it to the side, just as he lined himself up with her opening and looked into her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" she said, sticking out her tongue through a grin.

"Fuck you, Hermione," he said, as he thrust himself inside her. Her slick folds granted him entrance willingly. An explosion erupted in his mind as his entire being shuddered with euphoria.

She felt amazing, as he knew she would, though the sensation was unlike anything he could have imagined before this moment. He pulled out slowly and thrust again, watching her pained expression.

She moaned. "So good, yes," she managed to say through gritted teeth. He kept pumping her, picking up his pace after hearing that her pain was more like pleasure. Then he reached down and rubbed his thumb over her clit, feeling it throb under his touch. She bit her lip and moaned more loudly. He wanted to bite that lip too.

He adjusted his position and leaned down over her, allowing her buking hips to do some of the work and taking her bottom lip between his teeth. He then kissed her deeply, both moaning their delight into one another's mouths.

"You are so fucking perfect, Hermione," he said as he kissed her again, "I want this- I want you- all the time- never leave."

Through her panting breaths she managed to say, "Okay."

He grinned at her and she grinned back.

He continued thrusting into her, luxuriating in the sensation as well as the comfort of knowing this wouldn't be the only time. She too seemed to relax into him even more, which deepened his motions. She'd grown even wetter, if it was possible.

He was getting close, he knew it. He looked away from her and began reciting rune translations in his mind, hoping to prolong their pleasure. Noticing this immediately, she took his cheek in her hand and whispered, "look at me." He did. The sultry look in her eyes was already enough to send him over the edge, but then her next words did him in completely.

"Be a good boy and come for me, Draco."

He screamed, "Oh Hermione! Oh FUCK," as he positively shattered inside of her. Rolling her hips into him as he came, she went right over the edge with him, the sensation of his throbbing cock emptying inside her causing a wave of new sensations she could not resist.

He lay on top of her, completely spent and gasping for air. For a long while they said nothing.

Then, she began running her fingers idly through his hair.

"That was-" she began, but trailed off.

He braced himself with his arms so he could look at her.

"Yes?" a look of desperate curiosity on his face.

"I suppose… life altering would be a good descriptor."

He sighed, then nodded, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're so much better than a fantasy, Hermione." She smiled coyly, and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I meant what I said, Draco," said Hermione, "When- when I said 'okay'"

He stared at her, not immediately remembering what she meant.

"Oh," she said, "did you- did you not mean?"

Eyes widening in shock, he said, "Oh! No sorry, I absolutely did mean it. The potion, remember?"

"Right, the potion…" she said, suddenly lost in thought.

A wry smile came over his face.

"Hermione, how long have you found me attractive?"

"Since third year," she said, before slapping her hand over her mouth and looking mortified.

"Oh," he said, grinning, "this is going to be a fun night."


End file.
